If Only
by rosencia
Summary: "Terimakasih kau tetap mencintaiku hingga nafas terakhirmu.." Warning : AU, OOC, BL, BOYXBOY, MALEXMALE, LevixEren,Teacher!Levi, Student!Eren ,a long short story, predictable ending !Character DEATH! for APHIN 123 RivaEre/EruMin Fanfic Challenge 01. watch out for the ANGST. RnR please :)


**If Only**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **(c) Hajime Isayama

**If Only **(c) rosencia / kazuROZEN

**Rate : T+ / **M (?)

**Warning**** :**

AU, OOC, BL, BOYXBOY, MALEXMALE, LevixEren,Teacher!Levi, Student!Eren

a long short story, predictable ending

!Character DEATH!

for** APHIN 123 RivaEre/EruMin Fanfic Challenge 01**

.

* * *

.

.

"Salah, bukan seperti itu Eren." sang laki-laki berumur tujuh belas tahun dengan surai hitam dan bau parfum khas remaja yang cukup menyengat mengambil penghapus karet yang tergeletak di sebelah tangan pemuda di sebelahnya. Yang diberitahu malah nyengir kuda.

Setelah kesalahan si pemuda bermanik hijau emerald sudah selesai dihapus, ia menuliskan sebuah formula dengan berbagai angka yang entah maksudnya apa. Si pemuda bersurai cokelat menahan nafasnya lalu memelototi tulisan tadi.

"Ini, apa-apaan , masa soal anak SD kayak gini..."

"Ini terlalu suliiiit Leviii" ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengan jenjangnya. Menghela nafas panjang sambil berdecak sesekali. Si surai hitam mencoba menenangkan si muda, ia mengelus rambut kecokelatan itu lembut.

"Eren, sebentar lagi kau mau kelas enam, apa kau tidak mau lulus?" tanyanya retoris. Eren menggeleng otomatis, tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika harus selamanya berada di sekolah dasar. Meski ia tahu, sekolah menengah sebenarnya juga tidak lebih baik dari sekolah dasar.

"Tidak mau! Eren mau seperti Levi! jadi anak SMA! Eren mau pake seragam keren!" Levi tersenyum tipis –dan sangat singkat begitu mendengar respon dari Eren. Ia letakkan berbagai buku catatan yang sudah tidak berbau toko buku –tanda buku itu sudah berumur di hadapan Eren. Ujung-ujung tiap sudut buku sudah agak tertekuk, warna kertasnya sudah kusam, dan bahkan ada beberapa halaman yang terlihat sudah lusuh dan sobek.

"Apa lagi ini...huee.." Eren mendorong buku-buku tadi jauh. Setidaknya hingga baunya tak tercium lagi. Levi memicingkan matanya. Sekilas terasa kilatan tak senang dengan tindakan Eren barusan.

"Ini buku catatanku selama SD, belajarlah dari sini."

"kenapaaa~"

"Memangnya kau bisa membaca tulisan di bukumu sendiri?"

Eren langsung diam. Ia memungut salah satu buku yang berada paling atas di antara tumpukan buku milik Levi. Baru halaman pertama ia buka, ia sudah sangat terpesona luar biasa.

"Ra..rapi sekali Levi...ke..keren.." Ia memuji tulisan tangan Levi dengan ikhlas. Begitu melihat halaman paling belakang, terdapat selipan sekitar sepuluh kertas tipis berukuran A4 yang tertekuk di antara lembar-lembar terakhir. Eren membukanya perlahan plus tangan gemetar, sangat, seolah kertas itu akan hancur jika ia tidak memegangnya dengan hati-hati.

"Levii! Kenapa ulanganmu juga bagus-bagus semua huee..."

"Itu karena aku ingin menjadi guru, Eren." Levi membalas dengan tenang, sekali lagi ia menapakkan tangan kanannya ke kepala bersurai cokelat Eren, tapi kali ini tangan tersebut hanya diam, seperti ingin mencoba membaca pikiran Eren.

"He? Jadi guru? Jadi Levi akan mengajari orang selain aku?"

"Tidak, justru karena aku ingin selalu mengajarimu, Eren."

Mulut Eren yang sedari tadi mengomel ini itu langsung bungkam. Ia tatap manik hitam Levi, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang baru saja Levi ucapkan bukan sekedar iming-iming palsu agar Eren tetap semangat belajar. Levi balas menatapnya, lebih intens. Sebanyak mungkin ia tekankan melalui matanya, bahwa ia serius.

Meski yang sedang diseriusi berbeda umur kurang lebih tujuh tahun.

Wajahnya kini ia dekatkan perlahan.

Dan satu kecupan manis yang singkat ia daratkan pada bibir mungil laki-laki yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**If Only**

'**His parents'**

"_Mungkin, jalan terbaik untuk agar selalu berada di sampingmu adalah..._

_tidak selalu berada di sampingmu."_

* * *

**. **

** 3 tahun kemudian...**

**.**

Eren Jeager sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari salah satu murid SMP yang cukup terkenal di kota Trost. Semangat belajarnya sekarang jauh lebih tinggi ketimbang dirinya saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, mengingat dia harus, ya, harus bisa masuk di sekolah menengah atas terbaik di kota Trost saat lulus dari sini nanti.

Alasannya tak perlu dikatakan lagi, sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Karena orang yang sangat ia sayangi sudah mengabdi di sana, sebagai seorang guru SMA.

.

.

"Terima kasih Levi, kau masih sudi untuk mengajari Eren sampai saat ini." wanita yang sekilas mirip replika Eren tetapi dengan surai yang lebih panjang menyodorkan semangkuk nasi yang masih hangat kepada Levi. Levi menggeleng pelan.

"Itu tidak seberapa dengan kebaikan Bibi menerimaku sebagai guru di sekolah Paman.." ia menerima semangkuk nasi itu dengan suka cita. Carla tersenyum lembut. Begitu juga dengan Grisha yang sudah siap menyantap masakan rumah buatan istrinya tersebut. Sedangkan Eren masih berada di atas, ia masih belajar di kamarnya.

"Eren! Makanan sudah siap nak" panggil Carla dengan amplitudo yang dikeraskan agar suaranya dapat mencapai gendang telinga anaknya itu. Carla membatin, semoga saja anaknya tidak sedang ber _headphone_ ria di kamarnya.

"Biar aku panggilkan dia." Levi bangkit dari kursinya dengan kepala tertunduk, tanda menghormati. Carla mengangguk pelan sedangkan Grisha sudah mencuri _start_ dengan memasukkan satu suapan nasi ditambah satu gigit tempura ke dalam mulutnya yang sudah tidak sabaran.

Levi menaiki tangga satu persatu, sebisa mungkin tanpa suara. Ketika sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Eren, ia tersenyum lagi.

"_Dasar bocah."_

_ 'JANGAN GANGGU, LAGI BELAJAR' _ begitulah tulisan yang terpampang di pintu kamar Eren dan sukses membuat Levi tersenyum. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Eren pelan.

"Eren."

"Apa kau tak melihat tulisannya? aku sedang belajar." sahut Eren dari balik pintu. Eren sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya. Levi menghela nafas berat.

"Makanan sudah siap, ibumu memanggil." Levi tak mengindahkan kata-kata Eren barusan.

"Ujian minggu depan memanggil lebih keras lagi, Levi, aku menyusul nanti."

Tanpa permisi, Levi langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Eren. Dilihatnya berbagai kertas tertempel di dinding kamar berwarna krem cerah. Sebagian ada yang berisikan kata mutiara sebagian yang lainnya berisikan materi-materi pelajaran dengan tulisan yang tiada tara. Eren masih berkutat serius di meja belajarnya. Empat tumpuk buku dengan punggung buku yang berbeda-beda tertata asal-asalan di samping tangan kanannya yang masih menulis.

"Setelah selesai makan, aku akan mengajarimu, bocah _bureng_."

"Tidak, setelah makan, aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa tanpa ajaranmu Levi!"

"Kau ini, semakin keras kepala…" Levi berkacak pinggang, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

"Itu karena aku ingin terus ber-"

Dengan cepat Levi mendekap mulut Eren dengan tangannya. Ia langsung menengok kearah belakang, berharap tidak ada yang sedang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka barusan. Eren mencoba melepaskan tangan Levi dari mulutnya. Sesak.

"Jangan pernah membicarakan itu, setidaknya jangan di tempat ini." Levi melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Eren. Eren langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Maaf…" jemari-jemari lentiknya masih menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Merasakan suhu yang sudah naik akibat sentuhan tangan Levi. Tingkat kesensitifan Eren terhadap Levi benar-benar tinggi. Apalagi Levi yang sekarang sudah sangat jarang '_menyentuh'_nya. Ia lirik kembali lelaki bersurai hitam itu. Mencoba menghafal baik-baik tiap lekukan indah di wajahnya, menghafal bagaimana tajamnya kedua alis mata Levi, menghafal sepasang bulatan indah yang selalu menatapnya intens. Karena Eren tahu kesempatan itu tidak akan datang setiap saat.

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan kau sedang sibuk belajar. Nanti akan kubawakan makananmu ke sini." Levi membalikkan tubuhnya cepat. Belum ada dua langkah, lengan kirinya sudah ditarik oleh pemuda yang tadinya masih duduk sedaritadi.

"_Je t'aime beaucoup, Levi."_

_ "Moi aussi, Eren"_

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_ 'Ya, aku mencintaimu Eren, sungguh.' _batin Levi nelangsa.

.

.

.

Saat melihat Levi kembali turun tanpa putra satu-satunya keluarga Jeager mengekor, Carla sedikit heran. Ia biarkan Levi sampai duduk kemudian bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Eren tidak turun, Levi?"

"Dia ingin menyelesaikan belajarnya dulu, tidak bisa di ganggu." Levi menjelaskan singkat. Carla berdecak.

"Aduh, anak itu, dia benar-benar ingin masuk di Trost Academy." Carla meletakkan beberapa lauk-pauk ke piring Levi. Wajahnya khawatir, tapi sedikit bangga, karena anaknya yang sekarang sangat rajin belajar.

"Dia sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu ya, Levi." _Deg_, jantung Levi seperti ditikam pisau belati dengan kerasnya. Ia tentu mengerti maksud "suka" yang baru saja Carla ucapkan. Akan tetapi kata tersebut terlalu tabu untuk didengarnya, apalagi bila diucapkan oleh wanita yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Ah tidak, dia hanya ingin berusaha…." Levi mengelak sambil tertawa singkat…

.

.

yang sangat di paksakan.

* * *

**If Only**

'**Revealed'**

"_Lebih baik cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan_

_daripada saling mencintai tapi tak bisa saling memiliki.__"_

* * *

Inilah masa-masa kritis bagi Eren.

Ya. Masa-masa kelas sembilannya. Inilah masa penentuan apakah Eren bisa menjadi siswa Trost Academy tahun depan ataukah ia harus balik kanan dan mencari sekolah yang mau menampung otak standarnya. Tak usah dijelaskan kembali, tentulah semakin hari dia semakin gila dengan belajarnya, dan hal tersebut membuat orangtua Eren sedikit curiga. Apalah alasan signifikan penyebab meningkatnya semangat belajar Eren yang terlalu drastis.

Sebagai orangtua, seharusnya mereka senang melihat anak semata wayangnya sadar akan perannya sebagai pelajar. Tapi, yang kita bicarakan ini adalah Eren Jeager, laki-laki yang dulunya lebih suka pergi menonton film _action _ketimbang duduk manis di kamar sambil memakan lahap berbagai macam materi dari sekolahnya.

Dan sebagai Ibu yang sangat menyayangi anaknya…

Carla cukup jeli untuk menangkap adanya hal yang tidak beres dengan Eren.

.

.

Malam itu malam yang tenang. Angin berhembus semilir melewati celah pintu kaca yang sengaja Eren buka agar udara segar dapat ia hirup tanpa harus beranjak dari tempatnya. Bunyi suara jangkrik dan pelbagai serangga malam mulai terdengar, mengiringi dengan indah waktu belajarnya bersama Levi. Terkadang Eren menggoyangkan tangannya, mengetuk ujung jarinya ke meja, membuat suara seirama dengan bunyi-bunyi malam yang ia dengar. Levi tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tau sekarang bulan apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Pandangan Eren ia alihkan kepada si pe_nanya_. Alisnya ia angkat, hendak menjawab.

"Bulan januari?" balasnya dengan nada memastikan. Levi menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan, lihatlah keluar, sekarang bulan purnama."

Eren langsung mengarahkan tubuh rampingnya kepada pintu kaca kamarnya lalu menggesernya pelahan. Pintu kaca tersebut yang memberi akses untuk menuju balkon. Levi benar, bulan yang Eren lihat saat ini begitu indah. Sinarnya tak sekadar cuma-cuma. Bahkan tak ada satupun kepulan awan malam yang berani menutupi keindahan sinar bulan saat itu. Tanpa suara, Levi melangkah mendekati Eren, ia menyentuh pundak laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu dan mendorongnya pelan, sehingga jarak diantara mereka berdua musnah dan berganti dengan kehangatan yang begitu manis. Muka Eren langsung panas, wajahnya semerah buah apel yang baru saja dipetik ketika matang.

_Tidak, seharusnya mereka tidak melakukan hal tersebut, setidaknya tidak di tempat itu._

Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk untuk mengacuhkan suara pintu terbuka di balik punggung mereka. Sepasang manik berwarna hijau emerald menangkap kejadian itu. Bagaikan _slow motion effect_, mata itu merekam tiap _frame_ bagaimana Levi memiringkan kepala dan mengecup bibir anaknya sendiri.

Hatinya luar biasa nyeri melihatnya. Secara refleks ia menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara keterkejutannya. Ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Eren. Berjalan dengan kaki gemetar luar biasa, melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu.

Tak kuat, ia pun menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan tangan yang ia tempelkan pada dinding. Ia turuni tangga satu-persatu. Tetapi kejadian barusan terulang kembali di otaknya. Seperti _roll film_ yang rusak. Kejadian itu terulang berkali-kali. Membuatnya semakin ingin menangis.

Eren memang menyukai Levi, seperti yang ia katakan.

Tetapi tidak seperti yang ia maksud.

Eren, anak satu-satunya yang akan mewarisi dan meneruskan marga Jeager sudah jatuh cinta, dengan orientasi yang salah. Sangat salah. Sekali lagi Carla merutuk dirinya sendiri.

Carla mengendap masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Saat itu Grisha sudah tertidur lelap. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan. Carla mengurungkan niat untuk membangunkannya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, berusaha mengatur nafas dan juga emosinya. Tangan kanannya ia tekankan pada dadanya yang terasa begitu nyeri. Tetapi sekuat apapun tekanan yang diberikan tangannya, nyeri tersebut tak kunjung hilang.

"Oh, Eren…." desah Carla pelan. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Lalu kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Butiran _liquid_ transparan sudah meluncur melewati pipinya yang sudah tirus dengan bebasnya kemudian membasahi baju tidurnya.

"Eren.." dan kali ini baju tidurnya benar-benar seperti terkena hujan lokal.

Carla menangis sejadinya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah jadwal Levi akan berkunjung kembali untuk mengajari Eren secara privat. Levi masih mengenakan jasnya yang ia pakai sejak pulang dari mengajar di sekolah. Ia memencet bel pintu rumah kediaman Jeager sekali, dan alunan musik singkat terdengar seperti biasa.

Pintu terbuka, terlihat Carla dengan matanya yang masih begitu merah, sembab. Ia mempersilakan Levi untuk masuk.

"Maaf Levi, tapi Eren sedang menemani ayahnya untuk pergi berbelanja." jelasnya singkat, Levi menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggunya.." jawabnya tegas. Kali ini gentian Carla yang menghentikan langkahnya, punggungnya bergetar sepersekian detik, lalu ia memutar kepalanya, melihat ke arah belakang sambil memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Levi."

Carla memberi jeda. Levi memusatkan perhatian pada telinganya. Sekilas ia melihat tangan Carla mengepal begitu kuat, walau hanya sebentar.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, bagaimana kalau kau duduk terlebih dahulu."

.

.

.

* * *

**If Only**

* * *

Suhu di ruangan tersebut sebenarnya normal. Carla sedang tidak menyalakan penghangat ataupun _air conditioner_. Tetapi tekanan yang Levi rasakan benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ditambah sudah sepuluh menit ia duduk menunggu Carla memulai pembicaraannya, tetapi tidak satupun suara muncul di antara mereka berdua.

"Levi, apa kau masih ingat bagaimana saat-saat ketika Eren lahir?" akhirnya Carla mengeluarkan suara. Levi mengangguk. Ia ingat betul bagaimana detik-detik ia melihat Eren yang masih kemerahan berada di pelukan Carla. Saat-saat yang paling indah yang mengawali perasaan yang ia simpan sampai saat ini. Kata pertama yang Eren ucapkan ketika baru berumur sepuluh bulan tak lain adalah 'Levi'. Bagaimana mungkin Levi dapat melupakannya?

"dan apa kau masih ingat ketika Eren mulai masuk taman kanak-kanak?" Levi mengerti Carla tidak sedang menunggu jawaban. Ia hanya ingin membuat dua otak yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut mengenang tiap kejadian yang Carla ucapkan. Levi pun secara tak sadar mengingat kembali keseharian rutinnya mengantar Eren ke sekolah saat Levi masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Lalu, saat Eren masuk sekolah dasar, bagaimana dia begitu nakal, bagaimana dia begitu energik dalam melakukan segala sesuatu…."

"Aku dan Grisha sangat ingin Eren dapat mewarisi marga Jeager dengan baik."

"Ya, aku juga berharap begitu… " Levi menyahut. Carla menghentikan suaranya. Ia tatap lekat-lekat kedua mata raven itu. Memastikan apakah dia sungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal tersebut dengan jujur atau tidak.

"Levi, jadi kau juga berharap bukan? Kebahagiaan Eren untuk kedepannya." Carla tersenyum simpul. Levi mengangguk. Sungguh, hal yang paling Levi anggap paling berharga adalah kebahagiaan Eren, entah apapun itu.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau sudahi hubunganmu dengan Eren, anak kami satu-satunya?"

DEG.

"A..apa maksud perkataan…" Levi langsung panik, suaranya terbata-bata. Secara refleks kedua tangannya meremas serat-serat kain celana panjang yang ia kenakan. Keringat dingin berbondong-bondong muncul dari kelenjar keringat pada kulitnya. Hatinya sudah tak keruan, ia mengerti akhir dari perbincangan ini.

"Levi, aku melihatmu _bersamanya_ beberapa hari yang lalu dan aku langsung mengerti."

"A..aku tidak mengerti maksud.."

"Levi." Carla memotong perkataan Levi cepat. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Levi, kedua matanya terpusat pada manik yang ada di hadapannya. Levi sampai tak sanggup untuk berkedip barang sekali.

"Dia anak laki-laki kami satu-satunya….saat sudah lulus SMP nanti dia akan masuk SMA, lalu kuliah….dia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan…"

Dada Levi seperti diremas dan dihancurkan begitu saja. Ia bahkan seperti lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Sesak. Perih. Tidak dapat digambarkan lagi.

"Kemudian ia akan menikah, dengan _wanita _yang **pantas** untuk melanjutkan masa depannya dengan keluarga yang ia buat sendiri, Levi." Carla menguatkan genggaman tangannya. Di sudut kedua mata Carla mulai muncul butiran kristal bening yang mengantre untuk meluncur. Levi menelan ludah.

"Tetapi….."

"…Levi, kebahagiaan masa depan seperti itu…"

Carla kembali memberi jeda. Dapat ia rasakan tekanan pada perubahan mimik muka Levi. Wajahnya sudah pucat, keringat dingin sudah menghiasi wajahnya dengan sempurna. Genggaman tangannya pun sudah terasa dingin, seolah tak ada peredaran darah yang menghangatkan kedua tangan Levi.

"..**Tidak akan pernah ada **dalam tanganmu."

"…Bibi…." Levi mencoba untuk berbicara senormal mungkin. Carla melepas genggamannya. Levi membalas tatapan Carla dengan begitu tegas.

"Aku dan Eren tidak ada hubungan apa-apa…"

.

.

* * *

**If Only**

* * *

Begitu pulang dari acara belanja bersama ayahnya, Eren tanpa babibu langsung bertanya kepada ibunya.

"Ibu, Levi mana? bukannya sekarang jadwalnya mengajar."

"Dia tidak akan datang lagi, Eren." jawab ibunya, masih tidak menatap mata anak semata wayangnya itu. Eren melotot, tidak percaya.

"Loh, memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia sudah disibukkan dengan kegiatan mengajarnya di sekolah, bukankah itu sudah jelas?" nada suaranya ia tinggikan. Tanda bahwa perkataannya tadi tidak boleh dibalas, apalagi ditentang. Grisha yang sudah mengerti hubungan antara Levi dan Eren hanya berdiam diri, ia tak perlu menambahkan apa-apa dalam dialog ini.

Tak disangka, Eren tidak menjawab omongan ibunya melainkan berlari keluar. Awalnya Carla hendak mengejar Eren. Tapi ia yakin jika Eren bertemu dengan Levi nanti, Levi tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat.

Dia sudah dewasa.

.

.

"Levi! Levi!" Eren menarik punggung Levi dengan paksa. Menghentikan langkah gontai si Iris hitam. Levi tidak berkata satu katapun. Karena ia tahu itu tidak akan mengubah segalanya.

"Ibu bilang Levi tidak mau mengajar Eren lagi, Ibu bohong kan?" tanya Eren di sela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal tak beraturan. Levi masih terdiam. Pupilnya mengecil. Bibirnya bergetar, seperti tak kuat untuk berkata apapun.

"Levi, apa yang ibu katakan? Levi kenapa?"

Tak disangka, sekarang Levi tersenyum, tipis.

"Eren." panggilnya lirih, tangan kanannya menggapai surai kecokelatan itu dengan lembut.

"Ibumu benar, ada begitu banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan, dan itu akan memakan waktu belajar bersama kita." ia tatap kembali manik hijau emerald itu baik-baik. Eren melebarkan pandangannya. Ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan Levi barusan.

"Mulai sekarang, kau belajar sendiri ya –Eren. " selepas berkata demikian, Levi langsung memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari Eren. Sedangkan Eren masih mematung, berusaha mencerna segala kejadian yang ia rasa kelewat cepat seperti ini.

Eren sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Hatinya begitu ngilu, seperti hendak dikosongkan secara paksa.

"Levi—"

Air mata sudah menyelimuti bola mata indahnya, membuat pandangannya menjadi buyar dan tidak jelas. Dari jauh terlihat punggung yang juga sama rapuhnya. Punggung itu semakin lama semakin mengecil, dikecilkan dengan jarak di antara mereka berdua yang semakin jenjang.

Levi pergi meninggalkan Eren tanpa penjelasan yang pasti.

.

.

Eren menangis.

.

.

* * *

**If Only **

* * *

Setelah sudah cukup tak terlihat oleh jarak pandang Eren, Levi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tersenyum getir dan tertawa dengan suara yang begitu serak. Tangan kanannya seperti hendak meremas habis-habisan wajahnya. Kuku-kuku jarinya yang sebenarnya tidak tajam melukai kulit wajahnya hingga berdarah, karena tekanan yang diberikan terlalu tinggi. Darah yang keluar dari goresan kukunya sendiri bercampur dengan air asin asing yang muncul dari sudut matanya yang sudah memerah.

Levi terperosok jatuh, kakinya sudah tidak tahan menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Levi kembali tersenyum getir. Berkali-kali ia memanggil nama Eren dengan lirihnya. Seolah panggilannya akan membawa Eren kembali pada pelukannya.

Ia menangis.

* * *

**If Only**

'**Destiny'**

"_Jika kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, Eren…_

_tentu kita akan ditakdirkan untuk berpisah.__"_

* * *

Semenjak kejadian menyakitkan itu, Eren tetap belajar dengan giatnya. Walau di sela-sela fokus belajarnya ia terkadang menangis, menyebut nama orang yang dicintainya dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Eren berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengecilkan suara tangisnya, karena ia tidak ingin orangtuanya melakukan tindakan lain akan kondisi anaknya yang sebenarnya menyedihkan ini.

Waktu ujian kelulusan SMP-nya sudah semakin dekat. Eren pun otomatis memperketat jadwal belajarnya. Bahkan dapat dikatakan hampir setiap hari jika makan malam, Eren hanya membawa sepotong roti dan membawanya ke kamar untuk belajar. Dan tentu dengan akhir nasib dari roti tersebut Eren lempar dari balkon karena tidak berselera.

Ya.

Eren hampir tidak pernah makan dengan teratur. Atau malahan, Eren tidak pernah makan jika tidak dipaksa. Ia lebih sering terlihat meminum suplemen dengan merk yang entah apa dalam kesehariannya. Eren tidak memikirkan bagaimana dampak atau efek samping dari suplemen tersebut. Asalkan ia masih ada tenaga, ia akan belajar.

Bagaimanapun, ia harus masuk ke Trost Academy.

Sehingga ia dapat memiliki alasan untuk dapat melihat sosok yang ia cintai dalam jarak yang dekat. Tidak seperti ini. Levi benar-benar tak pernah menghubunginya lagi semenjak kejadian itu. Membuat Eren begitu gila merindukannya.

'_Levi'_

_ 'Apakah disana, kau masih memikirkanku?' _batin Eren pilu kemudian mengusap air mata yang hampir tergelincir di pipinya.

* * *

**If Only**

* * *

**Hari H Tes Seleksi Masuk Trost Academy**

Eren kelabakan. Dia terlambat, sekitar empat puluh menit lagi ujian tes seleksi masuk Trost Academy akan segera dimulai. Sedangkan dia masih dengan _bedhair-_nya panik luar biasa. Buru-buru ia menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi lalu dengan terburu-buru ia langsung memungut tasnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya tadi malam setelah selesai mengenakan seragamnya.

_'Eh?'_ Eren agak bingung, ia sangat yakin saat hendak mengambil tasnya jangkauan tangannya sudah pas. Tapi dia tadi hanya seolah-olah mengambil angin. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia mencoba kembali mengambil tasnya lalu berangkat dengan langkah kaki yang ia lebarkan.

Begitu sampai di pemberhentian bus, Eren semakin panik. Bus yang baru saja ia lihat meluncur adalah bus terakhir yang menuju ke arah Trost Academy. Tak terpikirkan untuk mengeluh, ia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga agar dapat sampai di Trost Academy tepat pada waktunya.

.

.

Pagi itu Levi kebagian jatah untuk menjadi pengawas tes seleksi masuk. Ia mendapat tugas untuk berjaga di ruang 3-A. Ruang kelas yang terletak di lantai paling atas dan berada tepat tegak lurus dengan gerbang sekolah. Sehingga ia dapat dengan leluasa memerhatikan orang-orang lalu-lalang melintasi gerbang sekolah.

Kerumunan orang sudah semakin sepi….

Kosong…

Sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat surai itu. Surai yang amat ia kenali…

dan amat ia rindukan.

'_Eren?!'_ Levi merubah posisi duduknya dengan berdiri. Ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan jendela kelas. Terlihat Eren dengan langkah gontai dan wajah yang sama sekali tidak bertenaga. Semakin lama, jarak langkahnya semakin pendek. Punggungnya juga semakin lama semakin rendah. Tangannya seperti meraba-raba mencari pegangan.

Dan akhirnya Eren terjatuh di tanah.

"Semuanya, saya mohon sampai saya kembali untuk terus menjaga ketenangan kalian." tidak menunggu respon peserta seleksi, Levi langsung bergegas turun untuk menolong Eren. Sesudah sampai di lokasi, ia mendekap Eren dalam pelukannnya, menempelkan telinga kanannya pada dada Eren untuk mendengar degup jantung Eren. Frekuensinya masih terbilang normal. Tetapi, badannya panas, keringat sudah dengan suksesnya membanjiri seragamnya. Levi-pun membopong Eren cepat lalu membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Kebetulan ruang kesehatan saat itu sedang kosong. Tanpa permisi, Levi membawa tubuh Eren yang sudah tak bertenaga itu di atas kasur lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut warna putih susu senada dengan warna seluruh ruangan. Levi menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Mengurangi tekanan dalam pikirannya akibat pingsannya Eren.

"Eren…" gumam Levi sembari mengelus pipi Eren yang sudah tirus dengan lembut. Tanpa diceritakan pun, Levi mengerti kenapa kondisi Eren menurun sedrastis ini. Karena Levi juga mengalami hal yang sama. Tetapi, karena kesadarannya sebagai seorang guru, ia tetap berusaha menjaga kesehatannya dengan tidak menghancurkan pola makannya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Eren.

Levi melirik ke arah tas Eren, membukanya kemudian mengambil kartu peserta seleksi Eren. Berpikir setengah menit lalu merutuk dirinya. Levi tidak tahu hal yang akan ia lakukan ini benar ataukah sangat salah. Bagaimanapun, Ia mengerti Eren, jika Eren tidak masuk ke Trost Academy, Levi yakin akan melihat kondisi Eren yang lebih buruk daripada sekarang. Ia tandatangani kartu peserta Eren, kemudian mencatat nomor peserta Eren dalam secarik kertas kecil.

Levi hendak mengerjakan soal tes seleksi untuk Eren. Sudah terdengar begitu salah. Namun Levi tetap akan melakukannya. Ia tarik lengan kiri jas hitam panjangnya sedikit, melirik kearah jam tangan yang melilit di pergelangan tangannya.

Ia harus bergegas.

Manik hitam itu kembali menatap surai cokelat yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu. Sementara tangan kanannya mengambil sebotol obat demam yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Levi pandang bulu mata lentik itu. Ia condongkan kepalanya, meneguk obat demam lalu menyalurkannya pada Eren melalui mulutnya.

Ciuman yang begitu pahit.

**.**

**.**

**.==**

Begitu terbangun, Eren mendapati pemandangan luar sudah berganti senja. Ia memijit kepalanya. Sedikit terkejut karena rasa pusingnya sudah mendingan. Tiba-tiba Eren ingat jika ia seharusnya mengikuti tes seleksi masuk Trost Academy. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil tasnya. Resleting tas yang terbuka membuat sebagian isi di dalam tas Eren terjatuh, salah satunya kartu peserta miliknya.

"Eh?"

Ia membalik kertas peserta tersebut, bagian paraf pengawas.

Ah.

Sudah terisi? Eren mencermati paraf guru yang tertera di kertas. Eren tidak mengenali paraf tersebut….Eren terdiam cukup lama. Tangannya gemetar. Eren tidak mengenali siapa yang telah berbaik hati mengisi paraf kartu pesertanya….

Tapi entah mengapa, ia menangis.

* * *

**If Only**

* * *

** "**Eren, bagaimana tes seleksimu?" tanya Carla perhatian. Untunglah semenjak Eren selesai mengikuti –sebenarnya tidak tes seleksi masuk Trost Academy, ia mulai mau makan. Kondisi tubuhnya pun membaik, ditambah lagi pagi ini dia menerima surat keputusan dari Trost Academy bahwa ia diterima.

"Aku diterima bu." jawabnya singkat. Carla tersenyum, ia mendekatkan kursi tempat Carla duduk kepada Eren kemudian mengusap rambut anaknya itu.

"Eren…"

"Ya?" Eren membalas dengan suara yang lemah.

"Kau masih ingat Mikasa Ackerman?"

Sekilat _flashback _muncul dalam benak Eren. Kejadian dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Mikasa saat masih SD dulu. Saat itu sore hari, Levi seharusnya sudah menjemputnya tetapi terlambat, Eren yang terlihat sendirian dan kesepian membuat Mikasa mendekati dan menyapanya.

Untuk kelanjutannya Eren tidak begitu mengingatnya, karena baginya itu tidak terlalu penting.

"Kau akan bertunangan dengannya."

Eh. Oh.

APA?

"Sebenarnya Ibu sudah merencanakan ini dengan Ackerman sejak lama, jadi…"

"TIDAK MAU!" Eren beranjak dari kursinya tiba-tiba. Membuat kursi meja makan yang ia duduki tadi jatuh dengan suara yang keras. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan. Matanya melotot. Tensi yang meningkat mendadak membuat jantungnya bersirkulasi lebih cepat dari biasanya, membuat Eren terlihat ngos-ngosan saat bernafas.

"E..Eren? Mikasa ini gadis yang cantik…dia ju.."

"POKOKNYA TIDAK MAU!"

Eren berlari keluar rumah dengan meninggalkan jejak berupa air mata. Ibunya tak sempat mengejar karena ketika ia keluar rumah, ia tak melihat kemana arah perginya Eren. Carla hanya bisa berdoa semoga Eren tidak benar-benar kabur dari rumah.

.

.

.

Kaki panjangnya masih menapak cepat. Begitu pula dengan air mata yang nampaknya sangat sulit dihentikan. Sebenarnya Eren juga tidak tahu kemana ia akan pergi sekarang ini. Ia tidak tahu tempat Levi tinggal, mengingat Levi tidak pernah mengajak Eren ke tempatnya.

Eren berhenti sejenak, lalu ia ingat, ada satu tempat kenangan yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Taman kota yang letaknya agak jauh dari rumahnya. Tanpa berpikir lebih, ia langsung mengarahkan tujuannya ke taman kota.

.

.

.

Taman kota sore itu sangat sepi. Tidak ada anak-anak yang bermain seperti saat Eren masih kecil dulu. Tetapi ia melihat seseorang sedang berayun pelan di ayunan. Tubuhnya memang membelakangi Eren, tapi surainya tidak dapat menipunya.

Eren mengenali orang itu.

"Levi!" dia memeluk punggung itu erat, ia biarkan airmatanya membasahi pundak orang itu. Suara Eren terbata, tangannya gemetar, genggaman tangannya semakin erat begitu orang yang Eren peluk menengok kearahnya. Eren tidak salah.

"E..Eren? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Levi, aku tidak mau Levi, aku tidak mau kalau tidak denganmu."

"Eren, ada apa? kenapa kau menangis?" Levi mengusap air mata Eren dengan hati-hati. Ketika berniat mencodongkan kepalanya untuk menjilat air mata Eren. Levi berhenti, ia teringat kata-katanya dulu kepada Carla.

"Apa mereka tidak puas dengan memisahkan kita Levi, Ibu..Ibu..dia.."

Levi merapatkan tangannya, menahan bobot tubuh Eren yang nampaknya tidak stabil dalam berdiri. Levi benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara menenangkan Eren. Terlebih ini mengenai mereka.

"Dia menjodohkanku dengan Mikasa, Levi. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau."

Eren membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Levi tanpa permisi. Membiarkan air matanya membasahi kemeja Levi. Membuat Levi semakin sakit, karena ia tahu ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk Eren.

'_maafkan aku, Eren._' akhirnya Levi memilih untuk diam. Ia membiarkan Eren menangis sampai Eren benar-benar puas. Kedua tangan Levi masih tak bergerak sedari tadi. Membuat Eren seolah sedang memeluk sebuah boneka tak bernyawa.

Levi tak bergerak satu sentipun.

Dia membisu.

* * *

**If Only**

* * *

Ternyata hari-hari Eren semenjak masuk ke Trost Academy tidak mengubah jaraknya dengan Levi. Tidak secara harfiah. Levi terlihat menjauhi Eren, entah bagaimana Eren berusaha mendekatinya.

Pastinya hal tersebut menyakiti hati dan pikiran Eren. Siksa batinnya membuat Eren melakukan kebiasaan buruknya dulu. –ia tidak pernah mau makan lagi. Bahkan—lebih parah, saat ia mencoba memasukkan satu suapan saja, tubuhnya reflek menolak. Ia langsung muntah.

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan mendetail. Sudah sangat wajar jika Eren jatuh sakit. Karena orangtuanya yang terlalu posesif, Carla dan Grisha memilih untuk rawat inap di kediamannya. Segala alat dan obat-obatan ditempatkan di kamar Eren. Membuat kamar Eren seperti disulap menjadi kamar rumah sakit.

Hari itu hari ketiga Eren sakit, dan Eren tetap tidak mau menuruti orangtuanya untuk makan sesuap ataupun minum obat. Eren selalu menggeleng lemah kemudian berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Hal itu membuat Carla muak, karena ia mengerti penyebab Eren jatuh sakit.

"Eren, kalau kau masih seperti ini ibu tidak akan segan-segan melakukannya!" ancam Carla. Eren tidak mengerti. Dia masih terbujur lemah di kasur berselimutkan kain dengan corak garis-garis.

"Pilihannya hanya dua, Eren, kamu yang pindah dari sekolah Ayah, atau Levi yang harus angkat kaki?" Eren melotot, tidak percaya ibunya sekejam ini padanya. Ibunya tersenyum sinis, kemudian menuangkan obat ke sendok teh dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jadi Eren, pilih yang mana?" tanyanya. Eren sama sekali tidak mengenal sosok ibunya yang sekarang….

Terlalu menyeramkan.

* * *

**If Only**

'**Apart'**

"_Lupa itu sifat dasar yang dimiliki manusia, Eren._

_Tetapi kenapa aku tak bisa melupakanmu?__"_

* * *

Berkat ancaman ibunya, Eren sedikit demi sedikit dapat mulai makan seperti biasa. Meskipun begitu, tubuhnya masih saja lemas walau tidak selemas dulu. Terkadang Eren secara tidak sengaja selalu melepaskan barang—barang yang ia bawa dan bahkan terjatuh tanpa alasan. Kedua orangtua Eren menganggap hal tersebut karena lemahnya tubuh Eren akibat sakit. Tapi Eren menyadari bahwa yang ia alami tidak sesederhana itu.

Dua minggu akhirnya berlalu, dan kini Eren sudah tidak memerlukan selang infus ataupun alat-alat rumah sakit menempel pada kulit tubuhnya.

"Eren, kamu masih ingat kan perjanjian kita?" tanya Carla sebelum Eren beranjak untuk pergi sekolah. Eren menghentikan langkahnya lalu menunduk lama. Ia tahu Ibunya sudah mengerti jawaban Eren. Tetapi Ibunya ingin jawaban lisan.

"Eren berjanji tidak akan mendekati Levi lagi, ibu."

"Bagus, sepulang sekolah kamu akan ada acara dengan Ackerman, jadi jangan sampai kamu terlambat, Eren."

"Iya….Ibu.." balas Eren nelangsa. Hatinya sungguh ingin menangis. Namun sebisa mungkin Eren menutupi rapuhnya dia dengan memasang topeng barunya. Topeng yang menyiratkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Senyum palsu itu ia poleskan di wajahnya.

"Aku pergi.."

* * *

**If Only**

* * *

Saat Eren membuka pintu, semua teman sekelasnya menyambut Eren dengan suka cita. Jean, Marco, Connie, Berthold, Reiner, Sasha, Armin dan lainnya bergantian menepuk pundak Eren dan sebagian ada yang memeluknya dengan penuh rasa kangen, terutama Armin, teman masa kecil Eren selain Levi yang sudah terpisahkan sejak kelas empat dan akhirnya bertemu kembali di Trost Academy. Eren membalas rangkulan teman-temannya sambil tersenyum. Eren tidak ingat dia pernah memiliki teman seperti mereka. Terlebih lagi saat masih dibangku SMP Eren saking sibuknya dengan belajar sampai-sampai tidak memikirkan teman-temannya, -Jean salah satu korbannya.

"Baru satu semester masuk sudah sakit dua minggu, kamu ini kenapa sih Eren?" tanya Connie kepo, semua manik dengan berbagai warna langsung berpusat pada sang surai cokelat. Eren tersenyum simpul. Jean menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Haha, efek belajar berlebihan untuk semesteran mungkin, kamu tahu sendiri kan Jean, aku ini gila ranking." tersadar akan tatapan intens Jean membuat Eren tidak menyebutkan nama Connie dalam jawabannya.

"Yah, lain kali kamu jaga kesehatan dong Eren, kami disini kan khawatir padamu."

"Hati-hati lho Eren, pelajaran nanti ada Sir Levi, dia baru saja memberikan PR mematikan minggu lalu, dia bilang dia tidak akan menoleransi siapapun yang tidak mengerjakan PR." ucap Jean serius. Eren malah tersenyum. '_Syukurlah.'_

"Mau menyontek? aku sudah selesai kok." tawar Armin, Eren refleks menggeleng.

"Siswa yang seharusnya dihukum, sebaiknya dihukum." balasnya lembut. Semua teman Eren menatap Eren penuh keheranan.

.

.

"Baiklah, pelajaran untuk hari ini sudah selesai, tolong kumpulkan buku pekerjaan kalian ke depan" perintah Levi dengan nada absolute seperti biasa. Seluruh penghuni langsung beranjak kearah meja guru terkecuali dua orang, Levi itu sendiri dan juga satu muridnya yang baru saja masuk hari ini.

"Tidak mengerjakan PR, Jeager?" tanya Levi retoris.

"Saya baru masuk hari ini, Sir." bela Eren berani. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Eren, heran. Levi membenarkan kacamatanya –yang selalu ia gunakan ketika mengajar lalu merapikan tumpukan buku pekerjaan muridnya dengan cara mengetuk-ngetuknya ke meja.

"Ikut saya, setelah kelas bubar."

Eren mengangguk.

Seluruh penghuni kelas dibuat begitu heran dengan tingkah Eren barusan. Tetapi masing-masing kepala hanya memendam berbagai pikiran dalam kepala mereka sendiri.

.

.

Jam lima sore, Trost Academy sudah nyaris kosong. Levi berjalan dengan langkah tegap sedangkan Eren mengekori di belakang dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh membawa tumpukan buku pekerjaan. Iris hijaunya menatap punggung Levi dengan begitu intens. Melihat punggungnya saja sudah membuat jantung Eren berdegup tidak normal.

Langkah mereka terhenti di ruang guru. Begitu pintu dibuka tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Levi berjalan menuju mejanya kemudian duduk lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sedari tadi sudah tegang.

"Hukumanmu, rekap nilai seluruh anak kelasmu. Saya beri waktu satu jam dari sekarang." jelasnya singkat sambil menyerahkan buku presensi dan nilai kelas. Eren langsung patuh, ia duduk di meja seberang Levi –yang merupakan meja kerja Hanji lalu membuka buku pekerjaan dengan berbagai variasi nama.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat bagi Eren ketika dia sudah menutup buku terakhir dari kelasnya. Ia menatap jam dinding dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia mengerjakannya terlalu cepat. Tetapi Eren mempercepat pekerjaannya dengan suatu alasan…

"Sudah selesai? Kalau begitu kau boleh pulang."

"Levi." Eren mengabaikan perintah Levi kali ini, Levi melotot. Merasa tidak dihormati.

"Jeager, bersikaplah sopan pada gurumu dengan tidak memanggil dengan nama saja." tatapan tajam itu mengarah ke lawan bicara –yang nampaknya sama sekali tidak merasa takut dengan nasihat bernada absolute barusan. Eren masih menatapnya, dan sekarang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Levi…"

"Jaeger, bisakah kau mendengarkanku?"

"Kali ini tolong—" Eren memotong perkataan Levi. Kini pipinya sudah basah oleh airmatanya sendiri. Membuat Levi terpaku dan langsung bisu.

"—dengarkan aku."

"Aku tau sikapmu ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya… begitu pula denganku tadi—Levi…"

Eren berbicara sambil terisak, membuat kata-katanya menjadi tidak begitu jelas. Pundak surai cokelat itu bergetar hebat. Air matanya meluncur seolah tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

"—Dan kau tau, Levi, diluar sana, Mikasa sedang menungguku, untuk datang ke rumahnya—" Eren kembali terisak, tangannya sibuk menghapus air matanya kasar, membuat goresan merah pada pipinya sendiri.

"—Aku tidak akan bisa memiliki orang yang aku cintai, Levi—" isakannya semakin kencang, kakinya terlihat begitu rapuh. Eren pun terjatuh –berlutut di depan Levi. "—Aku tak bisa memilikimu." Kepalanya menunduk, membuat airmatanya berjatuhan deras di lantai ruangan itu. Tenggorokan Levi tercekat. Tangannya mengepal keras, membuat telapaknya –bahkan sampai berdarah. Rahangnya mengeras, Levi juga sama sakitnya dengan Eren.

_Mereka menderitai derita yang sama._

"—Jadi aku mohon Levi…" sekarang tangan Eren mengarah pada kancing bajunya sendiri. Menanggalkannya dan bahkan ada sebagian yang tanpa sengaja Eren melepaskan jahitan kancingnya.

"—Buat aku jadi mililkmu" masih dengan isakan dan air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya, Eren menatap guru bersurai hitam dengan pilu. Ia tersenyum. Seolah benar-benar pasrah menyerahkan segalanya pada guru yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Peluk aku –Cium aku….." pakaian Eren sudah sepenuhnya ditanggalkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Mengekspos kulit kecokelatannya dan lekuk tubuhnya yang sudah kurusan. Levi membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya Eren sampai berbuat demikian di tempat seperti ini.

"Jadikan aku _milikmu_, dengan cara apapun—" ia masih menangis. Ia merangkak mendekati Levi, menyentuh sepatu, lalu betis –lalu paha Levi yang masih terbungkus dengan celana warna cokelat yang senada.

"Sekarang—" Eren menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Atau tidak selamanya—" tepat ketika Eren menghentikan ucapannya, Levi langsung mendorongnya sampai terbaring di lantai. Levi mulai menciumi perut, kemudian dada, lalu beralih ke leher –serta meninggalkan beberapa bekas _kissmark_. Eren mengerang pelan.

"Nggh."

Levi mendapati manik hijau itu ketika hendak mencium bibirnya yang nampak kering. Menatapnya dalam, kemudian benda asing juga mulai muncul di sudut mata Levi yang biasanya kering. Ia menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu Eren—" ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap pelipis Eren. Eren balas tersenyum, kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan pada leher Levi. Seolah menggantungkan segala beban hidupnya pada pegangannya itu. Levi mendekatkan wajahnya.

Kedua bibir pasangan yang tidak akan pernah saling memiliki akhirnya bertemu. Eren dengan suka cita mempersilakan lidah Rivaille masuk kedalam teritorialnya dan meladeni lidah Levi untuk _bermain_.

"Ahhn.." Eren mendesah, memberikan sensasi aneh pada Rivaille. _Ah, _dia benar-benar rindu dengan suara manja Eren, Levi pun memperdalam ciuman panasnya.

Rasa kangen dan cinta yang begitu besar membuat mereka begitu dimabuk sampai tidak terasa sudah berapa lama lidah mereka bermain dalam rongga mulut secara bergantian. Merasakan saliva yang bukan miliknya hingga membasahi areal mulut keduanya. Sampai akhirnya Eren terlihat kekurangan pasokan oksigen dan akhirnya Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya.

Melihat Eren masih mencoba menghirup oksigen dengan cepat. Levi menurunkan tubuhnya sampai pada bagian _tengah _Eren. Dengan perlahan Levi menurunkan celana seragam Eren. Membuat kejantanan Eren terekspos sempurna, Levi pun mulai mengulum_nya_ dengan mulutnya.

"Ahh! Levi….Ahh" jemari-jemari kaki Eren ia rapatkan dan terkadang kakinya bergerak seolah menendang bola. Rasa geli sekaligus nikmat menjalar cepat di sekujur tubuhnya. Levi _bermain_ begitu lihai dengan mulutnya.

Levi menghentikan _kegiatannya_ ketika wajahnya dan seluruh rongga mulutnya sudah basah karena _cairan_ dari Eren, ia menaikkan kembali kepalanya lalu menenggelamkannya pada leher Eren dan menghisap, menjilat berkali-kali. Membuat Eren memperbanyak frekuensi desahan nikmat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Levi—" panggil Eren lirih. Jilatan brutal di leher Eren pun Levi hentikan. Kini kedua tangannya menapak diantara kepala Eren. Sedang sepasang manik obsidiannya menatap lurus kearah iris hijau emerald Eren.

"—sampai matipun aku akan terus mencintaimu" Eren kembali menangis sambil tersenyum. Lalu menarik kepala Levi hingga kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Hembusan nafas dari sumber yang berbeda menerpa wajah keduanya.

"Aku juga—Eren." balas Levi kemudian melumat habis-habisan bibir yang sudah kemerahan dan basah itu. Eren tetap menangis.

Ciuman itu berakhir lagi, tercipta jerat-jerat saliva yang menghubung antara mulut Eren dan Levi. Kali ini Levi mengangkat kedua kaki panjang Eren, kemudian mencium dan menjilati paha Eren dengan lembut.

"Ahh~" Eren menatapnya sayu. Levi menundukkan wajahnya, hendak kembali mencium Eren ditambah menghisap airmatanya yang melimpah.

"Ini mungkin akan sakit—" ucap Levi sambil memasukkan satu persatu jarinya kedalam _tubuh _Eren. "Nghh…" Eren mengerang kesakitan. Ia membelai pipi Levi yang juga basah dengan airmata.

"Aku hanya milikmu Levi—lakukanlah."

'_sampai maut menjemput aku akan mencintaimu'_

* * *

**If Only**

* * *

"Mikasa" Eren menghentikan langkahnya. Menarik bagian jaket Mikasa dan otomatis menghentikan langkah gadis bersurai hitam itu. Mikasa menoleh kearahnya.

"Ya, Eren?"

"Sebelum bertemu orang tuamu…" Eren menatap manik gadis itu tegas. Menghirup udara pendek kemudian menghembuskannya melalui mulut.

"Ah, tidak, sebelum kita bertunangan." lanjutnya. Kali ini Mikasa menepiskan helai-helai rambutnya dari sekitar telinga. Sekiranya untuk memperjelas pendengarannya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja.

"Aku ingin mengatakan hal yang memang seharusnya aku katakan."

"Apa Eren?" tanya Mikasa antusias, kali ini ia menggenggam tangan Eren. Eren menepisnya.

"Seumur hidup, aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu."ucapnya tegas. Mata lawan bicaranya terbelalak kemudian meremas kedua lengan Eren dan mengguncangkan tubuh Eren secara kasar.

"Kamu bicara apa Eren? Kita kan mau tunangan, lagipula…a—aku.." tenggorokan Mikasa serasa tercekat.

"Aku-bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta Eren!"

"Tidak, Mikasa, aku sudah mencintai orang lain."

"Siapa? Siapa perempuan itu?!" Mikasa kembali mengguncangkan tubuh Eren. Ekspresi Eren tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Mikasa, dia bukan perempuan sepertimu—" iris gadis itu semakin membulat. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Dia seorang pria yang sangat aku cintai." tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Eren secara lebih. Mikasa menarik tangan Eren. Memaksa laki-laki brunette itu berjalan searah dengan langkah kaki Mikasa.

Tak disangka Mikasa membawa Eren ke sebuah _Love Hotel_, memesan kamar secara cepat—dengan bantuan segepok uang yang entah berapa kemudian masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar dari hotel tersebut. Mikasa menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya, lalu melempar Eren jatuh di kasur.

"Mi—mikasa apa yang kau la.." belum sempat pertanyaan Eren selesai. Mikasa sudah membuka bajunya sendiri. Membuat bagian yang seharusnya tidak terlihat menjadi begitu mudah tertangkap oleh kedua iris hijau itu.

"Aku bisa menolongmu Eren—"

"Menolongku dari apa?"

"ORIENTASIMU YANG SALAH ITU!" Mikasa mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Eren, menarik tangan Eren untuk menyentuh tubuhnya. Eren menarik tangannya cepat.

"Ada satu lagi, Mikasa, yang harus aku katakan padamu.."

"KALAU KAU TIDAK BISA NORMAL?!" Mikasa sudah berada pada puncak emosinya. Tetapi Eren masih pada ekspresi awalnya –datar. Ia menggeleng pelan. Mikasa pun mencoba menurunkan emosinya sesaat.

"Alasan yang bahkan orangtuaku sendiri juga tidak tahu, Mikasa—"

Eren mengatakan alasan keduanya. Mikasa begitu terkejut. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang awalnya ingin teriak. Kakinya lemas dan membuat tubuhnya tersungkur. Mikasa menangis. Eren masih berwajah datar.

"I—itu bohong kan.." Mikasa menatap Eren sedih. Airmatanya masih deras. Eren kembali menggeleng lalu tersenyum getir.

"Itu kenyataan, Mikasa…" Mikasa kembali menutup mulutnya. Rasa terkejutnya begitu meluap. Tidak percaya dengan alasan yang Eren katakan padanya barusan.

_ 'Ah—bahkan, orang yang aku cintai juga belum tahu, Mikasa…'_

* * *

**If Only**

* * *

Saat itu ada enam kepala dalam satu ruangan. Dua diantaranya masih muda, mereka menunduk, pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan praduga reaksi orangtua mereka ketika mereka ditanya mengenai kelanjutan pertunangannya.

"Jadi, Mikasa, bagaimana?" tanya Carla.

Mikasa dan Eren saling pandang. Tercipta hening diantara keduanya, kemudian mereka bebarengan memutar kepalanya menghadap kedua orangtuanya. Mikasa dengan pandangan sedih sedangkan Eren dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku, tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Eren…"

"Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Mikasa?" kali ini nyonya Ackerman bereaksi lebih cepat, sedang Carla sudah menatap tajam Eren, ia begitu yakin bahwa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan tindakan Eren sebelum ia tiba di kediaman Ackerman. Eren menelan ludah, tapi ia yakin yang ia dan Mikasa lakukan sekarang sudah benar.

"Ayah, Ibu." Mikasa menatap kedua orangtuanya bergantian. Ia mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak mencintai Eren, dan Eren juga tidak mencintaiku, apakah kalian ingin kami menikah tanpa satupun cinta? Apakah Mikasa akan bahagia kelak? Apakah anakku nanti juga akan senang?"

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!" Carla mendobrak meja keras, Grisha menahan tangan Carla lalu mencoba menenangkan istrinya. Carla menepis tangan Grisha kasar lalu menarik Eren untuk berdiri kemudian menamparnya.

"APA YANG KAMU KATAKAN HINGGA MIKASA BERKATA DEMIKIAN, EREN?!" tanya Carla murka. Eren masih memegangi pipinya yang sudah merah sekaligus panas, namun ekspresinya tidak berubah.

"Eren hanya mengatakan yang perlu Eren katakan, ibu." Kesal bukan main Carla hendak menampar Eren kembali. Namun yang hendak ia tampar sudah jatuh terkulai cepat tiba-tiba.

"Eren!" Mikasa dan Grisha memanggil nama Eren. Carla tetap dalam posisi menamparnya. Tubuhnya kaku. Grisha buru-buru memeluk Eren dan mendekapnya, memanggil nama anaknya berkali-kali namun tidak berarti. Jantung Carla terasa ingin berhenti.

"Eren! Eren! bangun Eren!" Grisha masih bersikeras membangunkan anaknya. Ayah Mikasa dengan inisiatif menelpon rumah sakit sedangkan nyonya Ackerman dan Mikasa bergegas mengambil selimut begitu melihat kulit Eren sudah begitu pucat.

Carla masih terdiam.

Ia punya firasat yang amat buruk mengenai ini.

.

.

* * *

**If Only**

'**Still'**

"_Biarpun seluruh dunia memebencimu Eren—_

_aku akan selalu ada dipihakmu,_

_dan mencintaimu seumur hidupku."_

* * *

Eren tertidur hampir seminggu. –dan tetap, orangtuanya meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk mengizinkannya tetap berada di kediamannya. Berbagai selang entah apa melekat pada tubuh Eren. Bahkan Eren masih menggunakan alat bantu pernafasannya. Sudah seminggu tetapi ia tetap tidak kunjung bangun.

Grisha sebagai kepala sekolah Trost Academy mengumumkan berita mengenai anaknya saat acara upacara sekolah. Ia meminta doa dan memohon maaf atas nama Eren. Kasak-kusuk terjadi hebat, terutama pada barisan kelas Eren. Mereka langsung khawatir. Levi tak kalah terkejutnya, sampai Grisha mengumumkan sakitnya Eren seperti ini, artinya ini bukan hal yang biasa lagi seperti jatuhnya Eren kemarin. Levi menahan tangisnya.

* * *

**If Only**

* * *

"Menjenguk Jeager?"

"Iya Sir Levi, kami sudah mengajak semua guru, namun pada menolak karena sudah acara, meski kami tahu anda tidak begitu menyukainya, apakah anda mau ikut serta? Eren pasti senang kalau ia dijenguk." dengan nada terbata Jean –dibelakangnya ada Armin dan juga Connie hendak mengajak Levi untuk menjenguk Eren. Bukan karena apa-apa, yang mengetahui rumah Eren hanya Levi. Teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu.

"Baiklah, karena saya pikir pasti kalian tidak mengetahui alamat Jeager bukan?"

Tiga perjaka dihadapan Levi langsung _sweat drop_. Levi tepat sasaran.

"Kalau begitu pulang sekolah, temui saya di gerbang."

"Bai-baik!" sahut ketiga laki-laki itu kemudian tersenyum lega.

.

.

Mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu pagar kediaman Eren. Yang paling deg-degan diantara semuanya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Levi sendiri. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya –meski hanya di depan pintu pagar. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya kemudian melihat ke arah pohon besar lalu melirik ke arah balkon yang berada tepat di depan pohon besar itu dengan tatapan yang teramat berat, hatinya tersiksa.

"Ah, Eh, yang ngetuk siapa nih?" Jean menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Suit, suit aja!" usul Berthold yang konon paling jago suit. Reiner menyodok pinggang Berthold dengan tangannya, Berthold mengaduh kesakitan.

"Biar saya saja." tawar Levi kemudian membuka pagar lalu memencet bel yang ada di sisi kiri pintu utama. Alunan singkat itu terdengar, membawa memori indah lama Levi walau hanya sekejap. Sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka.

Grisha.

"Levi?"

"Paman? Ah, Selamat sore, aku disini atas ajakan anak-anak yang hendak menjenguk Eren, mereka tidak tahu alamat Eren jadi aku mengantar mereka, tetapi jika Paman tidak mengizinkan aku masuk, aku akan pulang." ucap Levi dengan suara yang dikecilkan agar yang lainnya tidak mendengar. Grisha agaknya terkejut, kemudian ia membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Carla sedang tidak ada dirumah, ia akan pulang besok pagi, jadi kau boleh masuk, Levi." Grisha tersenyum simpul. Grisha mengerti tentang perasaan yang terjalin antara anaknya sendiri dengan Levi. Namun, ia tahu tidak mempersilakan Levi menemui anaknya bukanlah suatu pilihan yang bijak.

Satu persatu teman Eren pun memasuki kediaman Eren yang cukup luas. Levi ada pada barisan depan saat menaiki tangga menuju kamar Eren, sedangkan Grisha mengekori di paling belakang. Dengan tangan gemetar, Levi membuka pintu kamar itu.

Ah. Terlihat disana. Orang yang teramat sangat ia cintai. Matanya masih terpejam cantik. Dengan langkah yang hati-hati semuanya berdiri melingkari ranjang Eren sambil menatapnya sedih.

"Dia tidak pernah membuka matanya sudah selama seminggu."

"Apakah dia—"

"Tidak, dia masih bernafas, dokter bilang ia masih hidup dan dokter masih menyelidiki penyebab sakit Eren." jelas Grisha. Semuanya menatap fokus ke arah Grisha kecuali Levi, ia masih terpaku menatap Eren dengan tatapan pilu. Tangannya mengepal keras sampai bergetar.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau satu-satu saja menyampaikan salam kepada Eren yang sedang tertidur?" usul Grisha, pintar membaca keadaan.

"Aku yang pertama!" teriak Jean semangat kemudian disusul oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Levi menundukkan kepalanya dan menggerakan bibirnya seolah berucap terimakasih.

Grisha mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Levi membuka pintu kamar ketika Armin –siswa terakhir menutup pintu lalu berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di ruang tengah lantai bawah. Sebelum Levi memasuki kamar Eren, Grisha menepuk pundak lalu tersenyum penuh simpati. Levi membalas senyum simpul.

Masih sama- Eren masih terpejam. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Yang ada hanya naik turunnya permukaan selimut akibat aktivitas bernafas Eren serta uap yang hilang muncul pada masker _Nebulizer. _Levi duduk pada kursi kecil di samping Eren kemudian menggenggam jemari-jemari Eren yang lemah.

"Eren…" panggil Levi lirih, ia menatap wajah tidur Eren sambil menahan tangisnya. Berharap yang ia panggil untuk segera bangun. Padahal akhirnya mereka dipertemukan, kenapa harus semenyakitkan ini?

"Maaf, aku telat—" sekarang ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada permukaan kasur Eren, air matanya tumpah, tetapi tangannya masih menggenggam erat jemari-jemari lentik Eren.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu, Ere—n"

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu menjadi seperti ini—" Levi mengusap kening Eren pelan. Tidak ada respon, tangisnya semakin keras.

"Maaf aku begitu lemah tak bisa melakukan apapun—Ere-" Levi menghentikan ucapannya. Ia merasakan jemari yang ia genggam saat itu bergerak sedikit. Kemudian Levi mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua mata Eren yang tertutup mulai membuka.

"Eren?"

Perlahan, sangat pelan, iris hijau yang indah itu akhirnya kembali terlihat.

" Le-vi—" itulah kata pertama Eren setelah ia sudah berhari-hari tidak bangun dari tidurnya. Itulah kata-kata yang teramat sangat Levi rindukan. Eren tersenyum begitu lemah kemudian menghapus air mata Levi walau sia-sia –karena Levi masih menangis.

"Se-nyum—lah"

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian setelah Eren terbangun. Akhirnya Eren sudah tidak memerlukan _nebulizer_ lagi dan kini ia sudah bisa bicara dengan normal walaupun dengan suara sangat lirih. Sudah jam dua belas malam, namun seluruh teman sekelas Eren yang datang belum juga pulang.

"Terima kasih ayah, sudah mengizinkan Levi dan teman-teman untuk menemui Eren—" Grisha menggeleng lemah.

"Ayah—Levi—Semua—, ada yang harus aku katakan pada kalian…"

"Ada apa Eren? Apakah mengenai penyaktitmu ini? Kau sudah mengetahui penyakitmu?" tanya Levi bertubi. Eren mengangguk lalu menggenggam kembali tangan Levi erat.

"_Spinocerebellar Degeneration_." ucap Eren lirih. Yang pertama kali shock mendengar ucapan Eren adalah Armin, karena Armin mengerti penyakit tersebut. Sedangkan Levi langsung membisu sempurna. Pupil matanya mengecil dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Otak Eren mengalami penurunan—dengan perlahan."

"O, oi Eren apa maksud ucapanmu?" tanya Reiner tak mengerti. Eren malah membalas pertanyaan itu dengan senyum tipis yang nampak dipaksakan.

"Itu artinya, suatu saat nanti, aku tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi—" kali ini Christa mulai menangis sedangkan Ymir langsung memeluknya. Berthold sudah menundukan kepalanya –tidak tahan melihat Eren. "Suatu saat nanti, aku tidak akan bisa menulis.." lanjutnya. Sasha jatuh terduduk, wajahnya tak bisa dikatakan dengan kata-kata saking terkejutnya.

"Haha—bahkan, nanti, memegang sumpit mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa lagi—" Eren tertawa kecil di tengah penjelasannya. Sebagian besar teman-temannya sudah menangis kecuali Connie dan Jean. Mereka belum bisa mencerna perkataan Eren.

"Itu, itu, penyakit itu bisa sembuh kan, Eren?! Bisa sembuh kan?!" tanya Connie tak sabaran. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"Ada obat untuk penyakit ini kan Eren?!" kali ini Jean membentak Eren. Mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut, Armin menangis semakin keras, Armin gunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah sempurna karena menangis. Ia mengerti jawabannya.

Eren menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum –entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Tidak Jean—sampai sekarang, belum ditemukan obat untuk penyakit ini.."

"Ka, kalau begitu, kau—kau hanya akan lumpuh saja kan Eren?! kau—akan tetap hidup kan?!" Jean masih bersikeras, sedangkan Connie sudah bungkam, si kepala botak itu juga mulai menangis.

"Penderita penyakit ini, akan ma—" kata-kata Eren terhenti karena Levi menutup mulutnya. Levi tidak sedang menangis, tetapi hatinya saat itu benar-benar hancur berkeping. Penderitaan mereka berdua tidak berhenti sampai disini saja kah? Untuk apa ada penyakit seperti itu?

"Cukup Eren, tidak—kau akan tetap hidup."

"Tapi—" Levi menahan perkataan Eren lagi sambil menggeleng cepat. Tatapannya begitu tajam, begitu yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri barusan.

"Kau akan tetap hidup."

.

.

Setelah menjelaskan lebih detail mengenai penyakitnya, Eren pun juga memberi tahu kepada teman-temannya mengenai hubungannya dengan Levi. Mereka semua tentulah terkejut, namun hanya dengan melihat kejadian sebelumnya, mereka langsung paham. Levi-lah yang membuat Eren terbangun saat itu, sudah merupakan bukti yang cukup kuat akan perasaan cinta mereka berdua. Grisha yang pertama kali mendengar hal tersebut secara langsung juga mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa Eren hanya bisa mencintai Levi begitupula dengan Levi. Tak lupa pula Eren meminta teman-temannya untuk merahasiakan ini dari Carla, terutama mengenai penyakitnya. Karena Eren takut ibunya akan melakukan hal yang tak terduga lainnya. Teman-teman Eren mengangguk setuju dan kemudian berjanji.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Sudah sangat-sangat terlambat bagi teman-temannya untuk pulang, namun Grisha pun dengan bijaksana mengantarkan satu-persatu teman Eren ke rumah masing-masing. Sedangkan Levi diberikan kepercayaan untuk menjaga Eren sampai Grisha kembali.

"Levi—" panggil Eren lirih.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih." Eren tersenyum. Begitu tulus dan cantik. Senyumnya barusan seperti senyum malaikat di mata Levi.

Levi memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan sangat erat seolah tak ingin melepaskan selamanya. Degup jantungnya tak beraturan. Wajahnya panas. Eren membalas pelukan Levi lembut, ia mengelus punggung Levi sambil terus mengatakan terimakasih…

dan entah mengapa Levi menangis lagi.

.

.

* * *

**If Only**

* * *

Eren sudah kembali normal seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya ia masih bisa sekolah. Tetapi Carla menolak hal tersebut, karena ia berpikir jika Eren masih dapat melihat Levi, maka perasaan Eren juga tidak akan kunjung hilang. Carla menyuruh Grisha untuk menyetujui idenya agar Eren _homeschooling _untuk kedepannya. Mau tak mau Grisha tidak menolak.

Dimulailah hari-hari Eren didatangi guru privat entah siapa bergantian datang untuk mengajarinya. Hampir semua ajaran dan ucapan guru tidak Eren dengarkan. Bahkan saat ia disuruh mencatat, Eren malah mencatat yang lain. Gurunya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang Eren tulis. Namun guru tersebut sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin, meski Eren nampak tidak belajar apapun dari mereka.

Permintaan Carla tidak cukup sampai di situ. Saking ketatnya, Eren juga dilarang keras untuk keluar rumah walaupun sekadar jalan disekitar luar rumahnya. Eren benar-benar seperti binatang peliharaan yang diikat rantai oleh majikannya. Tidak ada kebebasan sama sekali di rumahnya. Eren tersiksa. Grisha tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa semenjak keinginan Carla selalu bernilai absolute. Grisha takut jika menentang istrinya akan membuat istrinya menjadi lebih kejam lagi.

'_maafkan aku Eren..'_

.

.

Saat itu sudah tengah malam, bulan ketiga semenjak Eren _homeschooling_. Eren hendak ke kamar kecil untuk urusan _pribadinya_. Karena toilet hanya terletak di lantai bawah, Eren mau tak mau harus menuruni tangga tersebut.

Hal yang sangat simpel dan mudah sebenarnya.

Bagi Eren pun juga demikian…

Tetapi…

Baru satu langkah kaki menginjaki anak tangga. Tiba-tiba keseimbangan Eren hilang tak bersisa. Eren terjatuh dari tangga paling atas. Seluruh tubuhnya rasanya sakit, terutama bagian pundak sebelah kanan karena bagian tersebut merupakan bagian pertama yang mengenai lantai secara kasar.

Grisha yang terbangun langsung berlari ke arah Eren dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Ketika satu langkah Eren ambil, ia kembali terjatuh. Grisha kembali membantunya berdiri dengan menawarkan tangan besarnya. Eren menepisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan ayah.." Eren sudah terisak. Dipukulnya berkali-kali kedua kakinya yang nampaknya sudah terlihat sangat lemas. Grisha menggigit bibir. Eren menggenggam kedua pergelangan kakinya. Tangisnya semakin menjadi.

"Eren tidak bisa berjalan lagi.."

.

.

Kini, selama dua puluh empat jam Eren terus berada di atas kasurnya. Sebuah selang tersambung dengan alat kelaminnya untuk membantunya _buang air kecil_ tanpa harus beranjak dari kasur. Selang infus lagi-lagi menempel pada tubuhnya, entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Setelah dokter meneleliti penyakit Eren, akhirnya ibunya mengetahui penyakit Eren. Bahkan, kata dokter, penyakitnya tidak hanya _Spinocerebellar Degeneration_, Eren mengalami penyakit kompleks yang akan membuat penyakit _Spinocerebellar Degeneration_ semakin merajai tubuhnya.

Pintu kaca balkon serta pintu kamar Eren pun dikunci. Jaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Eren semakin tersiksa. Terutama batinnya, karena ia tidak bisa melihat teman-temannya maupun Levi. Ayolah, sekadar melihat bintang secara leluasa pun ia sudah tidak bisa lagi. Ingin rasanya Eren menangis sampai airmatanya habis.

Eren memungut bukunya kembali, lalu menuliskan beberapa kata. Menutupnya kemudian menyimpannya di balik bantalnya. Hari itu sedang hujan deras. Ia tatap kaca pintu balkon yang sudah beruap karena perbedaan suhu ruangan Eren dengan suhu di luar.

Tiba-tiba muncul tangan yang sedang meraih pinggiran pagar balkon Eren. Kepalanya mulai terlihat. Eren terbelalak. Ingin sekali ia beranjak dari kasur tersebut lalu membukakan pintu untuknya. –Levi. Ia memanjat dari pohon lalu mengendap pada balkon Eren. Tubuhnya sudah basah sempurna. Ia tersenyum. Kedua tangannya ia tempelkan pada kaca pintu balkon Eren. Eren menangis.

"Levi…kamu…sedang…apa…" ucap Eren lirih. Tentulah suaranya tak akan sampai pada gendang telinga Levi. Tetapi Levi cukup pintar untuk membaca gerakan bibir Eren. Dengan telunjuknya ia membuat tulisan pada pintu kaca Eren yang kebetulan sedang berembun. Levi menuliskannya secara _mirror_ agar Eren dapat membaca tulisannya.

'Menemuimu.'

Tangis Eren semakin hebat. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar karena isakan Eren yang menjadi. Levi menghapus tulisannya, lalu dengan nafasnya yang masih hangat, ia membuat embun lagi pada kaca tersebut.

'Rindu.'

'Aku akan datang setiap hari.' kedua telapak Levi kembali ia tempelkan pada kaca. Ia tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan Eren walaupun tidak mungkin. Eren menahan tangisnya, mengusap airmatanya pelan lalu membalas senyum Levi tak kalah tulusnya.

Levi mendekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya ia tempelkan pada kaca. Eren reflek memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan ciuman itu benar-benar mengenai bibirnya yang sudah kering.

'Cinta.' Agaknya levi kesulitan menuliskan kata-kata tersebut secara terbalik. Ia pun menuliskannya perkata.

'Selamanya'.

.

.

Ritual ini pun menjadi salah satu hal yang selalu Eren tunggu tiap harinya.

Levi masih mencintainya.

Sangat.

Walaupun Eren sudah selumpuh itu.

.

.

* * *

**If Only**

'**Always'**

"_Seumur hidup aku tak akan melupakanmu, Eren—_

_setidaknya tidak dengan kematianmu."_

* * *

Lagi-lagi Carla mencurigai Eren karena sikapnya sekarang sudah lebih tenang. Eren tidak pernah lagi merengek untuk pergi keluar rumah. Setiap kali Carla mengintip bilik Eren, Eren terlihat sedang menulis buku sambil tersenyum bahagia. Tetapi jiwanya sebagai seorang Ibu tentunya masih ada, ia membiarkan Eren tetap seperti itu. Carla tidak menambah aturan-aturannya lagi. Selama Eren masih hidup, Carla tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya, mendekatinya atau apapun.

Siapapun,

Bahkan Levi —orang yang sangat Eren cintai.

Prinsip yang Carla pegang saat itu adalah, semakin dekat orang-orang berada di sekitar Eren. Itu justru yang akan sangat menyakitinya kelak. Pertunangan dengan Mikasa pun sudah Carla lupakan. Carla tak ingin menambah beban Eren, penyakitnya itu sudah terlalu berat bagi anaknya. Cara Carla dalam menyayangi Eren mungkin dianggap salah. Namun inilah pikiran ibunya, ibu dengan satu anak yang sekarang menderitai penyakit yang mematikan.

Carla ingin Eren bahagia di akhir hayatnya nanti.

.

.

"Eren sayang, makan siang nak.." Carla masuk dengan membawa semangkuk bubur hangat dan satu gelas susu cokelat panas. Eren mengangguk kemudian mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan bersender pada punggung kasur. Sudah dua tahun semenjak Eren dirawat seperti ini, dan sekarang Eren tidak dapat menggerakkan tangan serta jari-jarinya.

Setiap hari, Carla dan Grisha bergantian untuk menyuapi Eren untuk makan. Meski mereka tahu anaknya terkadang langsung memuntahkannya dan kadang akan tersedak. Setiap kali orangtuanya membersihkan muntahannya, Eren selalu menangis dan mengucap maaf berkali-kali.

Kejadian itu berulang bagaikan kaset yang sudah rusak.

dan selalu menyakiti Eren luar dalam semakin hebat.

Eren tahu waktunya sudah tidak akan lama lagi…

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, di apartemen Levi.

Levi sedang duduk di pinggiran jendela apartemennya. Langit siang itu begitu cerah. Lagi-lagi Levi melamun. Memikirkan Eren. Bagaimana Eren sekarang. Apakah Eren tidak sedang menangisi hidupnya yang sudah teramat sangat menyedihkan. Apakah Eren tidak mencelakakan dirinya karena kehilangan asa. Apakah Eren masih tidak mau makan..Apakah Eren…

"Ugh!" Levi menjambak poninya keras kemudian menariknya kebelakang. Ia mengigit bibirnya sendiri hingga berdarah. Kantung matanya sudah sangat jelas bagai panda. Bahkan pipinya sampai membekas jalur air matanya.

"Tuhan, kumohon jangan ambil Eren…" sekarang kedua tangannya ia tekankan pada matanya yang hendak menangis. Nafas Levi sudah tidak beraturan.

"Tuhan, kumohon jangan ambil Eren.." ia meminta lagi. Mengulang kata tersebut ribuan kali layaknya orang gila.

'_Aku masih sangat mencintainya…..'_

_ 'Sangat mencintainya….'_

* * *

**If Only**

* * *

29 Maret, pukul 11 malam.

Eren masih terjaga. Ia menunggu kedatangan Levi yang nampaknya sudah sangat terlambat, tidak seperti biasanya. Eren jadi gelisah. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Levi. Keheningan malam itu semakin terasa ketika Eren hanya mendengar suara detik jam weker di sebelah kasurnya. Eren memerhatikan angka yang ditunjuk oleh jarum jam terpendek.

'_Eh?_' Eren mengedipkan matanya. Karena sekilas tadi dia tidak dapat melihat angka yang ditunjuk. Syukurlah sekarang ia bisa melihatnya. Jarum jam sebentar lagi sudah menunjuk pada angka dua belas malam.

'_Lama….'_

_Trak_

Suara pintu kaca balkon Eren diketuk. Eren menoleh. Dilihatnya laki-laki yang ia tunggu sedari tadi sudah tepat berada di balkonnya. Ia menggunakan jas berwarna putih rapi. Rambutnya pun terlihat berbeda karena mungkin laki-laki itu menyisirnya begitu sampai di balkon.

"Le—vi" Eren memanggil laki-laki tersebut tanpa suara. "Te—lat"

Mengerti akan ucapan Eren, Levi langsung membungkuk meminta maaf. Kini ia mulai membuat embun di kaca pintu balkon Eren menggunakan nafasnya. Eren menunggu dengan sabar kalimat apa yang hendak Levi tuliskan.

'Selamat Ulang Tahun.' Eh?

Eren membelalakkan matanya. Ia lupa sepenuhnya tanggal kelahirannya sendiri. Air mata langsung muncul di sudut mata Eren. Laki-laki surai hitam itu tersenyum. Sekarang Levi berjongkok, membuat embun dan menuliskan kalimat di bawahnya lagi.

'Aku mencintaimu Eren.'

Kalimat itu. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Levi menuliskan kalimat tersebut pada kaca Eren. Membuat Eren selalu sakit ketika Ibunya sedang mengelap kaca pintunya tiap paginya –meskipun tulisannya sudah tidak terbaca tentunya.

Dengan tergesa Levi menghapus tulisannya kemudian menuliskan kalimat lain.

'Menikahlah'

Jantung Eren secara otomatis memompa begitu cepat dan berat.

'denganku.'

Kini ia benar-benar menangis, sedangkan Levi tersenyum. Pria bermanik hitam itu merogoh saku jasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah menyala. Levi membukanya perlahan.

'Selalu'

Kali ini ia menuliskan kalimat menggunakan tangan kirinya –karena tangan kanannya sedang membawa kotak kecil yang begitu berharga. Eren memandangi cincin yang ada pada kotak itu begitu bahagia –meski ia menangis.

'Bahagia'

Eren mengusap airmata yang membuat pandangannya buyar. Levi masih menuliskan kalimat selanjutnya.

'_Apa? Levi menulis apa lagi?' _Eren bertanya dalam hati. Ia kebingungan. Airmatanya sudah tidak menghalangi jarak pandangnya. Kenapa Eren tidak bisa membaca tulisan Levi? Eren menggelengkan kepalanya tiga kali. Tanda bahwa ia tidak bisa membaca tulisan Levi. Levi yang sadar, langsung menghapus tulisan sebelumnya lalu menulis ulang dengan ukuran yang lebih besar.

'_Samar, masih samar, aku tidak tahu apa yang Levi tulis…' _Eren menangis kembali. Ia tengok kearah jam wekernya sekali lagi. Memastikan pandangannya.

TIDAK, Eren tidak bisa membacanya sama sekali. Pandangannya buram. Eren menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, kali ini bukan karena meminta Levi untuk menuliskan ulang. Melainkan karena tidak percaya ia sampai selumpuh ini. Ia tidak bisa menangkap wajah orang yang dicintainya dengan jelas.

Levi yang tidak mengerti keadaan Eren malah menuliskan kalimatnya sekali lagi dengan ukuran lebih besar. Hal tersebut membuat Eren semakin sakit karena ia tetap tidak bisa membacanya.

'_Aku tidak bisa membacanya Levi..' _Eren memalingkan wajahnya. Menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Levi menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu mengetuk kaca Eren.

"Eren…kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu…?" Levi mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia melihat punggung kekasihnya bergetar, tanda tangisannya semakin keras. Levi mengetuk lagi kaca Eren.

"Eren? Eren?"

_ 'Aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu…Levi—'_

_._

_._

_'Aku tak akan bisa meraihmu….'_

_ ._

_ ._

_ GREEEEK _

kini pintu kamar Eren terbuka. Carla dan Grisha sedang membawa sebuah kue tart ukuran besar dengan keempat tangan mereka. Carla melepaskan pegangannya begitu melihat Eren menangis ditambah Levi sedang berada di balkon rumahnya. Carla marah besar.

Carla menghentakkan kakinya keras ke arah pintu balkon. Eren sampai menoleh, ia terkejut ibunya sudah berada tepat di hadapan Levi walaupun terhalang oleh kaca transparan. Carla membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"KAMU! APA KAMU TIDAK PUAS MENYAKITI ANAK KAMI SATU-SATUNYA?!" Carla menampar Levi. Ingin rasanya Eren teriak melihat kejadian tersebut tetapi tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"PERGILAH! JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI!" Carla mendorong Levi berkali-kali. Carla –bahkan sampai menangis.

"Tapi, bibi, aku.." Levi menaikkan tangannya yang sedang membawa cincin tadi. Carla terbelalak. Ia menampar lagi wajah Levi –dan jauh lebih keras.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI MEMBIARKAN EREN MENIKAH DENGANMU! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"Carla membentak Levi sambil memukulnya berkali-kali. Levi masih teguh pada tempatnya berdiri. Dia tak bergeming sedikitpun. Grisha meletakkan kue tart itu di lantai kemudian menarik istrinya menjauh dari Levi.

"Levi.." panggil Grisha dengan tatapan sedih.

"Pulanglah nak…" kali ini Grisha yang meminta. Levi menelan ludah. Jantungnya begitu sakit mendengar Grisha juga mengusirnya. Tetapi tubuh Levi tidak juga bergerak atapun mundur. Ia tidak ingin pergi lagi dari sisi Eren. Tidak akan pernah. Lagi.

_Bruk_.

Eren terjatuh dari kasurnya. Grisha langsung buru-buru meraih tubuh anaknya, tetapi anaknya malah menggeliat—berusaha bergerak tanpa bantuan kaki ataupun tangannya. Ia bergerak mendekati Levi.

"Eren…" Grisha langsung terpaku melihat anaknya. Ini pertama kalinya Eren turun dari kasur setelah sekian lama. Carla yang menangis bahkan ikut terdiam. Eren berhenti bergerak mengingat selang-selang yang menempel pada tubuhnya tidak begitu panjang. Levi menabrak tubuh Carla tanpa sengaja ketika badannya bergerak sendiri untuk menghampiri Eren. Dipeluknya erat tubuh kekasihnya itu. Ia menangis kencang.

Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tidak merasakan sentuhan secara langsung.

Sudah bertahun-tahun Levi tidak memeluk Eren, mencoba menopang beban Eren walau hanya sebutir pasir.

Sudah bertahun-tahun Levi tidak mencium aroma Eren yang teramat sangat ia rindukan.

"E-Eren…menikahlah denganku—" Eren mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku men-cintaimu, Eren, sampai kapanpun—" isakan Levi membuat kalimatnya terputus-putus. Carla dan Grisha masih terdiam melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu Eren—ti-tidak akan per—nah"

Perlahan, tangan Eren yang begitu lemah meraih tangan Levi yang sedang menggenggam cincin pernikahan mereka. Ia tersenyum lembut.

'_Se-la-ma-nya-' _ ucap Eren tanpa suara. Levi mengerti gerakan bibir Eren, ia ambil cincin tersebut kemudian dengan hati-hati ia menyematkannya pada jari manis Eren lalu mencium cincin yang sudah tersemat itu lama-lama.

_'te-ri-ma-ka-sih' _Merasakan degup jantung Eren yang semakin melemah membuat Levi benar-benar tersiksa, rahangnya mengeras tanda menahan tangis. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba tenang agar dapat menangkap gerak bibir Eren.

'_te-rus-**hi-dup.**'_

"Tidak, tidak Eren, kau juga akan terus hidup, kita akan bahagia bersama." Tangan yang merengkuh tubuh Eren melonggar, digantikan dengan getaran karena Levi masih menahan tangisnya. Eren menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum. Kini airmatanya mulai tergelincir di pipinya yang sudah tirus.

"Cin…..ta…Le…..vi…."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Levi dengar –dan juga kedua orangtua Eren semenjak Eren tak bisa berbicara lagi. Carla dan Grisha menangis. Mengerti bahwa kalimat barusan merupakan kalimat terakhir anak semata wayang mereka.

Iris hijau emerald itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Eren sudah memejamkan matanya. Di wajahnya terpoles senyum bahagia terakhirnya. Levi membisu. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Levi tidak merasakan degup jantung Eren sama sekali….

Eren benar-benar sudah tiada. Tidak bisa berada disampingnya lagi.

Eren sudah meninggal, di hari kelahirannya.

Tidak akan ada senyuman polos dengan iris hijau itu lagi…. Tidak akan pernah.

Eren sudah tiada…. dan itulah kenyataannya….

"Ereeen….aku mencintaimu..Eren…Eren…" Levi kembali terisak, ia menciumi lagi tubuh Eren. Menghafal aromanya sebelum sudah tak tercium lagi untuk selamanya.

"Eren, aku mencintaimu." kali ini ia mengelus surai kecokelatan itu lembut dan menciumnya. Merasakan betapa halus tiap helai surai Eren….sebelum ia tidak dapat merasakannya lagi.

"Selamanya, aku mencintaimu…."

* * *

**If Only**

* * *

Acara pemakaman itu sudah selesai. Semua teman-teman Eren maupun teman kerja orangtuanya juga sudah meninggalkan lokasi pemakaman, terkecuali Levi yang masih berdiri menatap makam Eren, masih dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Grisha mendekati Levi, ia menepuk pundaknya yang terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Levi, aku menemukan ini di balik bantal Eren…" ucap Grisha sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku tulis yang ujungnya sudah tertekuk-tekuk karena tidak disimpan di tempat yang layak.

"Setiap halamannya, Eren hanya menuliskan tentangmu, selama _homeschooling _ternyata inilah yang Eren tulis…" setelah Levi menerima buku tersebut. Grisha pamit dan meninggalkan Levi sendirian.

Halaman pertama ia buka.

Tanggal dimana sehari sebelum tes masuk Trost Academy…

_ "Hai, ini Eren._

_ Hari yang paling kunantikan akhirnya tiba, besok aku akan mengikuti tes masuk trost academy, semoga aku dapat menyelesaikannya dengan baik, agar aku dapat melihat Levi sekali lagi."_

Levi membalik halamannya, sampai pada halaman ketiga karena tulisannya sangat tebal.

_ "Aku tidak tahu, aku merasakan aneh pada tubuhku, Aku sering menjatuhkan barang dan sering terjatuh dengan sendirinya…semoga ini bukan hal yang buruk…semoga ini takkan memisahkanku dengan Levi.." _sepertinya Eren begitu ketakutan hingga menulisnya dengan tekanan berlebih. Levi membalikkan halamannya sampai pada halaman tengah.

"_Aku terbangun setelah hampir seminggu. Aku bangun ketika mendengar suara Levi berkali-kali dalam tidurku. Aku sangat bahagia Levi masih mau mencintai makhluk sekarat sepertiku.."_ Levi mulai menangis, air matanya membasahi kertas buku tersebut, membuat sebagian tinta yang tertoreh menjadi sedikit luntur.

_ "tulisanku semakin tidak keruan….sepertinya waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." _kalimat perhalamannya semakin sedikit. Levi tidak menemukan kalimat dimana Eren mengeluh mengenai penyakitnya ataupun tentang ibunya. Eren hanya menuliskan mengenai Levi dan Levi…

_ "**INGIN BERTEMU LEVI**." _kali ini Eren selalu menggunakan huruf kapital, tulisannya juga semakin sulit untuk dibaca. Levi membalik halaman dengan cepat karena tulisan tiap halamannya hanya satu kalimat saja.

_"**MELIHAT SENYUM LEVI.**"_

Levi mulai terisak kembali. Hatinya seperti dikoyak setiap kali ia membaca kalimat yang Eren tulis.

_"**SELALU BERSAMA**"_

_ "E_ren…_" _Levi benar-benar tak kuasa menahan sakit yang bergejolak saat itu.

_ "**LEVI**"_

_ "**LEVI**"_

_ "**LEVI**"_

Kemudian halaman selanjutnya hanya dipenuhi oleh nama Levi, Levi dan Levi. Tangan Levi gemetar begitu ia melihat halaman terakhir dari buku tersebut.

_"**TERUS HIDUP, LEVI.**"_

_ "_Kau curang Eren….kau curang…"

"Jika saja kau masih hidup…Eren…."

"Jika saja penyakit itu tidak memilihmu…."

* * *

**If Only**

* * *

Seorang perawat mendorong pelan sebuah kursi roda di sebuah taman rumah sakit. Laki-laki tua yang duduk di kursi roda itu menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang saat itu begitu cerah, sementara tangannya menggenggam erat cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya yang sudah keriput.

"Aku…..mencintaimu…Eren…"

Perlahan pandangannya semakin gelap.

Nafasnya juga semakin lemah…

"Tuan Levi?" perawat tersebut memanggil nama pasiennya yang kini kepalanya sudah tertunduk lemas. Laki-laki tua itu tidak merespon.

"Tuan Levi!"

.

.

.

Kemanapun mata Levi berputar, yang ia lihat hanyalah satu. Warna putih yang entah apa, seperti merengkuhnya erat. Tubuhnya hangat, mendadak aroma aneh terhirup, membuatnya lebih nyaman lagi.

"Ini ada dimana?" gumam Levi bingung. Berapa langkahpun ia dapati tak ada arti, karena tempat tak berganti sama sekali, semua sama. Tidak berbeda.

Ia menyadari tubuhnya sudah tidak keriput lagi. Levi semakin bingung.

"Apa aku…sudah mati?"

"Levi…" suara yang begitu familiar terdengar. Levi menoleh, ia dapati orang yang sangat ia cintai sedang berdiri menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Eren kemudian menangis.

"Bahkan sudah matipun kau masih menangis…Eren?" tanya Levi. Punggung Eren bergetar. Ia berlari kearah Levi kemudian memeluknya begitu erat. Levi balas memeluknya, kemudian mencium kening Eren.

"Terima kasih Levi…." Eren terisak.

"Terimakasih kau tetap mencintaiku hingga nafas terakhirmu.."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

A/N:

SE….SELESAAAAAI ASTAGA AKHIRNYA SELAMA LIMA HARI FANFIC INI SELESAI YAAMPUN. /PELOK SEMUA PEMBACA SATU-SATU. and please notice this :

1. fanfic RivaEre angst PERTAMA gue jadi TOYONG jangan berharap langsung bagus seketika ;;w;;

2. aku bingung btw ini ratenya apa, antara T+ atau M gatau deh, sebenarnya aku mau nambahin anu-nya, tapi berhubung ini lebih terfokus pada ANGST yaudah deh~ tisu mana tisu~

3. ngomong-ngomong fanfic ini berdasar dari berbagai macam film angst yang udah aku tonton, dan penyakit Eren Spinocerebellar Degeneration SCD itu aku ambil karena udah pernah nonton One Litre of Tears. hshshshs. Sama adegan nulis di kaca, dari dulu aku pengen banget nulis/nggambar adegan begituan~ ahh feeeeelss

4. mengenai cerita :

- Saat kecil dulu, Levi sering menemani Eren bermain di taman kota, I'm not gomen untuk tidak jelasnya itu, mau kutulis tapi kepanjangan..

- Setelah Eren merasa aneh dengan dirinya, ia mencari tahu sendiri tentang gejala-gejala yang ia alami.

- "Levi" merupakan kata yang pertamakali Eren ucapkan ketika masih bayi, ketika ia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dan juga ketika saat terakhirnya.

- Eren meninggal di umur yang ke delapan belas, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya.

5. kalau ada yang kurang jelas tanya aja lewat review :'3 review itu membuat semangat nulis fanfic lainnya benar-benar naik 3 #kedipmodus

Beneran deh aku bakalan terharu banget ada yang baca sampai Author's Note, soalnya ini fic panjangnya samying banget gilak. =="

Le…lebih terharu lagi…kalau ada yang…mm, review? #kecupbasah

-kazuROZEN-


End file.
